


Straight No Chaser

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Arin accidentally discovers Brian and Dan's relationship - and Dan's boss kink.





	Straight No Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



“Brian, I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

Arin wakes up to Dan’s hushed voice, coming from a short distance away from where Arin is stretched out on the couch in his office. It takes him longer than it should to realize how late it is - it’s dark and the whole Grump space is dead quiet. He’d meant to close his eyes for only a minute, but he was so exhausted and jetlagged from travelling that he must have fallen asleep. 

Arin stirs, feeling the stiffness in his neck and back, getting his bearings. His brain scrambles to make sense of what’s happening. It must be past midnight. Nobody had thought to check for him - or maybe nobody had wanted to disturb him, and they all assumed someone else would wake him eventually. Luckily, while the main lights are off, there’s softly glowing safety lights in the corridors that’ll make it easy to navigate out of here once Arin’s eyes adjust. 

The silence is so strange in this place that’s always so full of life and light and sounds, laughter and friendly conversation, phone calls, Brent’s voice, the clacking of keyboards and the constant hum of computers. It’s almost surreal. 

Had he really heard Dan’s voice, or had that been part of a lingering dream? 

Then comes a soft noise, the squeak of a shoe against the floor. A short gasp, a low laugh. 

Arin turns his head slowly. His office door is open, and when he peers out into the void, he pinpoints where the sounds are coming from. There’s someone in the old kitchen area they used as a wet bar, and the sounds they’re making are magnified by the echo of the open corridor.

As he stares, someone turns on the pot lights over the counter. 

“Brian,” comes Dan’s voice again, unmistakeable. He sounds out of breath. “Brian, I don’t think…”

“I don’t care what you think.” And there’s Brian’s voice, louder and clearer than Dan’s. It’s an oddly harsh thing to say, even for Brian, who derives pleasure from teasing and tormenting Dan within an inch of his life. Arin frowns, wondering what the story behind this altercation was. Then Brian speaks again, and there’s a new note in Brian’s voice, something Arin’s never heard before. It’s mocking and cruel, lower-pitched than usual, with a rough edge to it that grinds against every nerve in Arin’s body. “You wanted this, you asked for this, and now you‘re getting exactly what you deserve.”

Dan whimpers, and Arin’s throat tightens. Is he hearing them argue? He can’t remember them ever getting mad to the point of saying malicious things to one another. He’d seen them have disagreements - he’d seen Dan grow frustrated, hands in his hair, his mild voice growing louder and more Jersey in his annoyance - but never had they insulted each other. Arin’s not supposed to hear this, and he shouldn’t interrupt, but if Brian didn’t apologize, he’d have to speak to them about this later. Surely Dan hadn’t done anything horrible enough to warrant that kind of condescending attitude. But Brian wouldn’t get angry unless he had good reason. It’s a conundrum, and Arin can’t puzzle it out. So he stays quiet, listening - eavesdropping, really, but that’s not his fault. 

“Brian, _please_ …”

“Please what?”

Dan’s answer must be in a gesture, or an action, because suddenly Brian laughs. “Oh no, you’re not allowed to do that.”

“But - _Brian_ , it hurts…”

“Who’s fault is that? It’s not my problem that you can’t control yourself.”

“I need…please let me…”

“Is this all you think about?” Brian’s question is punctuated by a muffled cry from Dan, a sound that hits Arin right in the gut. Arin swallows, breathes in deep. He’s frozen to the couch, limbs like dead weights. The desperation in Dan’s voice fills his veins with fire. Arin’s mind is slow to catch up to what’s happening, all slow and thick with sleep.

“B-Brian, I - oh, my God - ”

“You like that? You want me to keep touching you?”

“Y-yes…”

Arin, straining his ears, can suddenly hear slick wet noises, and as familiar as it is, it still takes him longer than it should for him to realize that Dan and Brian are kissing. They’re fucking kissing, and it’s not a joke, it’s not a friendly peck. Arin can hear quiet sucking noises, he can hear that there’s _tongue_ , hears Dan’s low, muffled moan. They’re kissing like they mean it, like they’ve done it a thousand times before. And maybe they have. Arin’s mind flashes back to all the times he’d caught Dan and Brian with their heads bent close together, Dan’s cheeks bright pink, Brian with a smug self-satisfied grin. How long had this been going on?

“Yeah,” Brian breathes, “see, look at you, rubbing against me like that. You want it so bad, been begging for it all day.”

“But…we shouldn’t…not here.”

“No, probably not on the bar. People eat in here,” deadpans Brian.

“You know what I meant,” Dan protests.

“You’re so much fun to tease. I do know what you meant. And you have to stop worrying. Nobody will know. Nobody’s here but us, Danny.”

Arin’s face burns. He wets his dry lips with his tongue.

Dan still sounds hesitant. “Someone could come…”

“You _wish_ someone would come. Don’t pull that innocent act with me.”

“It’s not an act!”

“I know everything about you, Danny. I know you fantasize about doing this in public, at work, in front of your friends, in front of - ”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Dan whimpers, “don’t say his name, Brian, just - _oh_ , fuck, please - ”

“Please what? Please keep touching you? Please keep humiliating you?”

Dan sucks in a breath through his teeth, so loudly that even Arin can hear it. Arin can’t even imagine what it’s like for Brian, being so coolly in control of Dan - having Dan just fall apart for him like this.

Brian doesn’t let up. “Answer me, Danny.”

“Yes, okay, yes, but - we should go somewhere where there’s a door, a lock - ”

“Maybe next time,” Brian tells him, unmoveable. “Maybe I’ll fuck you up against the Portal mirror in the bathroom tomorrow, make you watch yourself the whole time.”

Arin knows Dan extremely well. He's seen Dan act well, and he's seen Dan act poorly. And so he knows Dan’s lying through his teeth when he feigns apprehension now. “Brian, you can’t. Someone would hear us. ”

“You mean they’d hear _you_ ,” Brian corrects. “Oh, I know. You can’t keep quiet on your own, but I’m sure we can find something to stuff in your mouth to shut you up.”

Dan moans again, and Brian chuckles. 

“I knew you’d like that idea. You’re such a slut for me.”

Arin presses a fist to his mouth to stifle his own groan. He tries to shift position, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable his pants are, so tight across the front - but the couch squeaks loudly and he freezes in place. He’s trapped here, unable to see, unable to move - and Dan and Brian are just fifteen feet away, and Arin’s quickly becoming hard as a rock as his mind supplies the images that accompany the intimate sounds.

He thinks they’re against the counter, Dan backed up against it with Brian in front of him. Maybe Dan’s sitting on the edge, with Brian standing in front of him between his legs, a dominating and threatening presence despite Dan’s greater height. Dan sounds so wrecked - his eyes would be dazed, half-lidded. Arin imagines his hair, tousled and beautiful, made even messier by Brian’s hands in it. 

Arin can imagine the steel and softness in Brian’s icy eyes, the smirk on his face as he watches Dan fall to pieces. His hands on Dan’s thin rawboned body, clever and capable.

He thinks of those hands on Dan’s hips - holding him from behind - Dan’s hair bouncing, that wrecked voice saying _please, please more_ \- and Brian reaching to clap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Arin sucks air into his lungs and slowly reaches down to cup himself through his jeans. He thinks that maybe he can wait until they get louder, until they’re too distracted to notice tiny background noises - and then get his dick out, right here in his office, stroke himself to a fast desperate climax before Dan and Brian finish. Maybe they’ll relocate, and maybe Arin won’t be able to hear them anymore, but fuck, it doesn’t matter, the memory of Dan whimpering will be enough to get him off.

Brian’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“You’re beautiful like this, Danny,” he says, and his tone has shifted again. He sounds soft now, almost reverent. “So beautiful, and all for me.”

“Yours,” Dan agrees, throatily, “all yours, Brian, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And now they’re kissing again, loud and passionate. Clothes rustle, a hand thumps against a wall or surface. Then Dan’s suddenly in Arin’s line of sight, and his head is tipped back - he turns to the side, and there’s Brian, shirtless, his face buried in Dan’s neck. His bare arms are around Dan’s waist, tight, like he’s holding Dan upright.

Brian’s hands push up Dan’s shirt, groping, caressing, and then he’s pushing the fabric up and over Dan’s head. His black Rush shirt lands on the bar and slithers off the edge. Skin-to-skin now, their lips meet again, and Dan’s pressing his lower body into Brian’s and grinding his hips forward, desperately, nothing at all like the comical exaggerated Danny Sexbang dancing. This is real - this isn’t a show. 

At least, not for Arin. None of this is for him.

Arin is suddenly, acutely aware of what he’s doing. Shame burns brighter than desire and he squeezes his eyes shut, mortified.

It isn’t right. Nothing about this is right. Brian and Dan are his friends, some of his best fucking friends in the world, and what Arin’s doing violates every moral code possible, desecrating the trust of their friendships. It’s not his fault that he _started_ hearing this - he hadn’t meant to be here this late, hadn’t meant to deceive anyone, but it’s sure as hell his fault for not doing something to rectify this sooner. Arin’s brain races a mile a minute as he tries to figure out what to do. He’s caught up in what’s happening - caught up in the whirlwind of new feelings rushing through him, desires he’s never thought about before, Dan’s gorgeous little noises, his neediness, the thought of his mouth wrapped around Brian’s thick cock - 

Arin takes a breath and jerks his body upward, purposely shifting the couch to make it grind audibly against the floor. He swings his legs around and thumps his feet down firmly, making as much noise as he possibly can.

There’s a corresponding thump and a gasp from the bar. Arin swallows and lurches up from the couch, groping for the light switch. A loose plan forms in his mind - he’ll just act like he doesn’t hear anything, make an exaggerated show of moving around and heading to the front door. As if the lights in the kitchen escape his notice altogether. Whatever Dan and Brian do on their own time, when he leaves, is none of his business. They’re probably frozen in shock - maybe Brian covering Dan’s mouth, _fuck_ , Dan’s eyes wide as stands helplessly frozen and hard in his pants - _stop it, Arin, stop it_ \- but once they hear Arin leave, they’ll giggle nervously and get back down to it, truly alone this time. Just the two of them, the way they wanted to be.

What he’s not counting on is Brian’s voice calling out, “Arin?”

Arin feels like he’s been doused with cold water. He’s aware that he’s still fucking rock-hard in his jeans, and it’s extremely visible, hot and heavy between his legs. “Yeah,” he calls back, hitting just the right sleep-rough tone with his voice. 

“You’re still here?”

“Fell asleep,” Arin calls back. Totally nonchalant. His face is on fire. “I’m, uh, just heading out.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Brian sounds amused.

Arin freezes in place. It takes him way too long to manage, “What?”

There‘s a pause, an exchange of whispers. Then, “Come here, Arin.”

Arin’s knees turn to jelly and his cock gives an interested twitch at Brian turning that calm, controlling voice on him. There’s no way that this is anything out of the ordinary - surely this is something totally innocent. There’s no way he’s being invited in to see more of the show he’d been watching. 

He glances down at his crotch anxiously. There’s no reasoning with a boner of this magnitude. The best he can do is try to rearrange himself, make it less obvious.

“Arin.”

“Yeah, hold on.” Arin’s sweating. He looks at his hands. They’re actually shaking. He’s afraid to look Brian in the eye when all he can think of is Brian calling Dan a slut, telling him how and when he’s going to get fucked. “I’m coming.”

He lurches to the door of his office and stumbles out to the hall outside. Brian, still shirtless, is standing in the doorway to the old kitchen, as if he hangs out half-naked at the Grump space at one AM all the time. He looks remarkably calm and composed. Arin’s eyes get stuck on Brian’s chest. He’d seen Brian without a shirt on before, of course. He’s pale and soft, but with deceptive muscle, and he’s a lot hairier than Dan or Arin, grey and white peppering the dark heart-shaped thatch on his chest. Arin’s seen him shirtless, posed with him shirtless, and it was no big deal - but now he can’t stop staring.

Brian snaps him out of it with one direct question.

“How long have you been listening to us?”

Arin reels. “I, uh. I didn’t really, uh.” He can’t fucking bring himself to lie.

Brian just nods, studying Arin’s face. “We weren’t exactly being quiet. Dan never is, you know. But it must have been hard to see from all the way in your office.”

Arin just stares. Brian’s eyes brighten, two scorching blue embers in his otherwise placid face, until Arin feels like they’re burning into his own. He drops his gaze to the ground.

“Am I right?” Brian waits for Arin to give a jerky nod, then says casually, “Maybe if we were all in the lounge, you could have a much better view.”

Arin’s mouth drops open and his belly fills with fire. But Dan hasn’t moved, hasn’t spoken a word. Arin feels his furtive glances but doesn’t look over to meet them. He’s afraid of seeing flat rejection in Dan’s eyes, a hard _no_ that may drive a rift through their easy comradeship for years to come.

But he has to - he has to know for himself. Even though he’s a thousand percent certain that Brian would rather commit seppuku than make Dan do anything he isn’t comfortable with. And Arin trusts in Brian’s ability to read Dan’s feelings as clear as if they were written on his forehead. Brian knows the score and knows exactly what he’s doing. Even so - Arin takes a breath and raises his eyes. They get stuck at Dan’s tiny waist, where a trail of red suck marks follow the curve of his hipbone. Arin thinks of Dan laid flat on a bed with Brian kneeling over him, holding his hips in place and sucking those marks onto Dan’s skin as Dan squirmed and writhed.

Arin blinks once to clear his mind before finally looking up at Dan’s face.

To his surprise, he sees his own expression mirrored exactly - apprehension and surprise overwhelmed by lust. Dan’s cheeks bloom into colour when their eyes meet. It’s such a fucking cliché, but Arin swears he can feel the sparks fly between them. 

“Dan, I - ” Arin stops, his throat tight. He collects himself and tries again. “Is this - do you want me to stay?”

Dan falters, and Arin feels a sickening swoop of disappointment. 

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Arin hastens to add, though he knows that much should be obvious. He doesn’t want to pressure Dan or make him feel like things would be awkward between them if this crazy idea of Brian’s didn’t work out.

“Dan,” Brian says quietly. Dan tilts his head forward and lets his hair cover his face. Brian’s eyes soften and he slips his hand through the curtain of curls to cup Dan’s jaw. Dan looks up, meeting Brian’s gaze with a demure, questioning look. Arin’s breath catches in his throat as he realizes how badly he wants to answer it. But it’s not his moment. This is between Brian and Dan, and there’s something unspoken passing between them. Arin can read the conversation in the incline of Brian’s head and the parting of Dan’s lips. It’s a reminder of how well Brian and Dan know each other, and it makes Arin feel like an outsider.

Brian touches Dan’s lower lip with his thumb. Dan’s eyes close, like a cat’s. 

“You have to tell him,” Brian murmurs.

Dan’s lips move against Brian’s thumb. Arin has to strain to make out what he says. “Or you can,” is what Arin hears.

Brian doesn’t relent. “He has to hear it from _you_.”

Dan takes a breath. He seems to gather himself. He glances at Brian once, as if for strength, and then looks back at Arin. “Don’t go,” he says, hoarsely. “Stay. Please.”

And Brian takes the reins again, smoothly stepping back into the role he’d been playing. “He likes to pull this innocent act,” he explains to Arin. “As if this wasn’t his idea, coming here after everybody left. As if he didn’t torment me all day, begging for attention, like he does whenever he needs to get fucked.”

“Brian!” Dan bursts out, reddening again.

Arin feels knocked off centre. He isn’t sure how he fits into this dynamic. Does Brian want to take control of Arin, to have both of them at his mercy? Should Arin be joining in, pulling at Dan’s threads to unravel him? Both ideas are intriguing, but neither feels exactly right. 

Brian must sense Arin’s doubt. He had opened his mouth to speak but closes it now, turning his body to the side and adopting a less aggressive stance. Everything is so fucking subtle and so perfectly done. Arin admires and appreciates the effort. 

“Arin?” Dan asks softly, frowning. “Is this too much?”

Arin shakes his head. “No. I just. I don’t know what to do. I need some cues, dude, I’m not psychic like Brian. Do you just want me to, like - sit back and watch you guys do your thing?”

Dan hesitates, and Arin’s sure he’ll look to Brian again for the answer. But instead, Dan’s chin sets in determination. “No, I want - more than that.”

“Yeah?”

“I kind of want to kiss you.”

 _Is that all?_ Arin wants to ask, but he pushes that aside. He’s not going to let his boner fuck this up for him. But he can’t resist some gentle mockery. “Just kind of?”

“Kind of a lot,” Dan admits without blushing.

Arin’s seized with the urge to grab Dan, hard, kissing him breathless until he moaned as sweetly as he did for Brian. But he wants Dan to make the first move. So he holds back, tilts his head, gives Dan a challenging look and says, “Bring it.”

Brian’s eyes darken as Dan surges forward, closing the distance between him and Arin in two strides. Arin barely gets a chance to breathe before Dan’s mouth is on his, his lips dry and hot and desperate. Dan kisses Arin like he’s drowning, like he’s been holding this back for years, and when their tongues meet Arin can taste Dan’s desire. 

“Fuck,” Brian says from somewhere behind them. 

Arin feels a glimmer of pride at being able to break Brian’s stoic calm. For some reason, Brian’s outburst drives it home that Arin is a part of this now, no longer the uncertain bystander or third wheel. Dan and Brian both want this, both want _him_.

Arin’s hands are used to Suzy’s height, and when they move to tenderly rest on Dan’s back, he ends up grabbing Dan’s ass instead. Dan gasps, eyelashes fluttering against Arin’s face, and suddenly it’s Arin in charge of the kiss - Arin’s tongue pushing boldly into Dan’s mouth - Arin squeezing his handful of Dan’s ass and feeling Dan’s knees wobble. By the time they break apart, Arin is flushed and sweating like he’d run a fucking marathon. Dan’s eyes are glazed, his hair an artless mess. 

“Well,” Arin says, breathing hard. “That was something.”

Dan blinks and laughs, just as breathless. 

Even Brian cracks a grin, and now the moment is broken and it’s just the three of them, just three friends hanging out like always. 

“That was something,” Dan agrees when his giggles subside. “Now what?”

Arin’s giddy, reckless. He shrugs and cocks an eyebrow, a challenge. “What else did you want, besides a kiss?”

Brian gives an approving look at Arin’s boldness.

Dan looks between the two of them, and then the words tumble from his mouth all at once. “It was my idea. Coming here. Brian’s right, I was asking for it all day. At work, and I shouldn’t have - Arin, you’re - you’re my boss, so I think I should be - ” He gulps air and blushes. “Um, punished.”

Holy _shit_. Arin’s dick throbs in his pants. He thinks about holding Dan’s skinny wrists together, of Brian bending him over his lap. The images overwhelm him and leave him speechless. He needs context - he needs to know how to start, how much Dan can take, how to make him whimper like Brian can. 

Brian steps in smoothly, pressing up against Dan’s back. “You want me to show Arin what to do?”

“Yes,” Dan manages, gasping as Brian’s hips roll against him.

“You want your boss to punish you for acting like a slut at work? Are you going to let us fuck that pretty mouth?”

“Yes” - faintly. 

Arin mutters, “Jesus.” He doesn’t miss the way Dan’s hands drop to the front of his pants, not-so-subtly hiding the obvious bulge in the fabric. 

“What do you think, Arin?”

“How do you punish him?” Arin asks, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth.

“Depends on how bad he’s been.” Brian grins. “A spanking usually works. But I like to make the punishment fit the crime.” He suddenly grabs Dan’s wrists and yanks his hands away from his dick. “Dan, you know better, you don’t get to touch without permission.”

Dan sets his jaw and squirms. Arin judges that he’s fighting between the habit of obedience and saving face in front of Arin.

Brian continues talking to Arin like there hadn’t been an interruption. “When he acts like a slut,” Brian says, “he gets treated like a slut.”

Dan whimpers, the sound going straight to Arin’s dick. God, Arin loves this, loves Brian’s vulgarity and Dan’s reactions. “What do you mean?” Arin prods.

Brian’s lips quirk but he doesn’t smile. He just looks at Arin. “I could show you,” he says. “But it would probably be wise to move this party over to the lounge.”

Arin nods, his heart beating fast. He thinks about the lounge, with its big comfy couch and squishy ottomans, and all the possibilities they bring. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Arin meets Dan’s eyes one more time, just to check in. Dan’s lower lip is caught beneath his teeth and the look he gives Arin is full of heat. He’s still staring as Brian takes him by the wrist and leads the way. Arin follows, his eyes on Brian’s iron grip. 

Somehow, leaving the wet bar drives home the reality of what’s about to happen in a way that not even the heated kiss could. And now that neither Dan nor Brian is looking at him, Arin’s doubts rise to the surface. He’s out of his depth here, inexperienced, lacking the history that Brian has with Dan. Arin doesn’t give a shit about coming off clumsy or awkward, but he does care about Dan being pushed too far - or not being pushed far enough. Whatever happens, Arin wants to do it right. He wants to make this good for Dan.

Maybe he still feels guilty about eavesdropping, even if it was unintentional. Or maybe it was just that this is _Dan_ , someone he loves more than words can express. Either way, Arin feels that if he doesn’t measure up to Dan’s standards - and Brian’s - he’ll never be given another chance, and Brian will regret ever having asked Arin to join them.

In the lounge, Brian lets go of Dan’s wrist and pats him on the hip. “Pants off.” Then he turns and catches Arin‘s clearly worried face. “Are you still good with this, Arin?”

Arin clears his throat. He’s taking too long to answer. Brian’s waiting. Dan is obediently unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his hips. Underneath, he has boxers on, and the material is pulled tight across his ass and clearly tented in the front. It makes it hard to focus on Brian. “Yeah,” he manages.

“You sure?” 

Arin just nods. 

He feels his gaze scanned, and then Brian neatly plucks out the truth. “You’re not going to fuck anything up, I promise.”

“Maybe I should just watch, at first,” Arin hedges. 

“Don’t worry, Arin. He’s easy. Watch this.”

Brian reaches up and casually grabs a handful of Dan’s hair. He wraps it once around his hand to get a good grip, and _pulls_. Arin almost winces in sympathy, but then Dan groans, his eyes fluttering shut. He doesn’t fight it, just lets Brian lead him. Brian smirks and raises an eyebrow at Arin, then yanks Dan down to his knees. From there Brian wrenches his head back, exposing Dan’s long pale throat and the sharp angles of his jaw.

“You know the rules,” Brian tells Dan, reaching with his free hand to touch Dan’s mouth again. “Your hands stay behind your back until I say otherwise.” He looks at Arin and amends, “Or unless Arin says otherwise.”

That power weighs heavy on Arin’s shoulders. He thinks he should say something in that same commanding tone, but he can’t bring himself to. Not yet. 

Dan’s eyes grow glazed. His lips part for Brian’s index finger. Arin expects Brian to be gentle, slow. Instead he grabs Dan’s face just under his mouth, fingers squeezing into his cheeks to make his lips purse up. “I’ll go first, so Arin can see just how much you can take.”

There’s a hair tie around Brian’s wrist. Arin hadn’t noticed it before. Brian slips it off and rakes Dan’s hair back from his face to gather it in a ponytail. Arin thinks that there’ll be more foreplay, some more filthy words and pretty moans, but he’s dead wrong. Brian unbuttons his own jeans and pulls his cock out through the slit of his underwear, and steps forward to nudge it against Dan’s cheek.

Brian’s cock is a little short and thick, standing straight out from his body without a hint of curve. The sight of Brian still half-clothed, with only his dick out, is somehow more arousing than the thought of him fully naked. The contrast sets the tone for the room. Dan, on display, shivering in his underwear, his own cock covered; Brian, comfortable, ready to be serviced.

Brian takes himself in hand and rubs the head of his cock over Dan’s cheek, his nose, his lips. Arin’s stomach flips when he realizes Dan is actually leaning into it, holy _fuck_ , almost nuzzling it.

“Is that what you wanted?” Brian asks Dan in the same tone he’d been speaking in when Arin first overheard their play. “Is this what you’ve been begging for all day?”

Dan says thickly, “Brian, fuck, please…” He’s desperate, his hips shifting, and he can’t touch himself because Brian said not to and Dan knows the rules. Arin breathes out roughly and cups his own dick, tentative, though he was allowed to touch all he wanted. 

_Fuck it._ Arin unzips. Dan’s eyes flicker to him and widen, staring at Arin, at Arin’s _cock_ , even as Brian’s is pressed against his cheek. Arin imitates Brian, pulling himself free, feeling faintly ridiculous just standing there with it out. Somehow, he knows he lacks Brian’s easy confidence. Arin’s not self-conscious - he’s comfortable with nudity - but he’s not used to taking the lead. 

But he wants to - fuck, he wants to. Dan looks too goddamned good on his knees, getting off on being talked down to. Arin gives himself a few firm, slow strokes and can’t help the low groan that comes out of him.

Brian responds immediately.

“Arin, you’re the boss,” he says, and a thrill zings through Arin’s chest. “Should I fuck his mouth now?”

 _Fuck._ Arin fists himself again, holding eye contact with Brian, then looks at Dan. “Do it,” he blurts. “Fuck his mouth. I - I want to watch.”

Brian pats Dan on the lips with his cock and says, “Open.”

This time, Brian does start slow, feeding in the first few inches of his dick and barely thrusting. His hold on Dan’s hair relaxes. Arin hears the faint wet noises of Dan’s tongue working. Dan’s eyes close in apparent pleasure, but Brian says, “Dan” in a low murmur, and they snap open again. Dan has to strain to look straight up at Brian’s face, and it’s clear that it’s not comfortable for him, but he knows what to do without being asked. 

That pleases Brian. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and Dan’s whole body just…relaxes, totally relieved, like Brian’s approval as all he needed in life. 

Arin can’t help but stroke himself faster. He’d never been good at denying himself pleasure in the moment to savour it later. 

And apparently, neither is Brian.

Brian pushes forward, watching keenly as Dan struggles to take him all. Dan’s flat stomach goes taut and his hands clench into fists. He makes a thick choked noise and his Adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“You’re fine,” Brian tells him, but he pulls out to let Dan gasp for air. Dan only gets maybe two seconds of reprieve before Brian’s filling his mouth again. He makes a muffled cry just before Brian’s cock hits the back of his throat and cuts off his voice and his air.

Brian laughs, the sadist. He glances at Arin and says, “He puts on a show, but he loves this.”

“I know,” Arin says hoarsely, because he can tell. Dan isn’t bound or restrained in any way. He could use his hands to push Brian away, or rear back to escape if he really needed to breathe. But he’s letting it happen.

“Good,” Brian answers, and then yanks Dan’s hair again and addresses him. “See, even Arin knows what a slut you are. Is that what you want? You want to be the office whore?”

It should sound ridiculous, dialogue straight out of a porno, but Dan makes a high thin sound and shifts his hips like he’s trying to rub himself against the seam of his boxers. The motion makes the head of his dick slip out from beneath the waistband to press against his belly. Arin can see the glimmer as Dan’s cock smears wet onto his flat belly.

“That could be fun,” Brian allows. “Keep you on your knees, tie your ponytail to your wrists to keep that mouth nice and steady…” 

Dan moans again when Brian pulls out far enough to let him, and Brian kicks it up a notch. He seizes Dan’s hair more firmly and starts forcing his head forward and back, instead of keeping him still while Brian thrusts. Dan only gags once more before acclimating, but then Brian throws him another curveball by pulling him all the way down, Dan’s face smushing into denim as Brian moans self-indulgently. 

Arin is transfixed. _No way. No fucking way he can do that._ How long had Dan been practicing? How many times had Brian gotten him on his knees like this?

Dan lasts a good five seconds, which must feel like a lifetime. Then he gives Brian’s hip two quick pats and Brian slips himself out immediately. Dan reels, sucking air, his chin dripping with spit and his eyes glazed with tears. He ignores Brian’s attempt to give him a break and leans in blindly for more. He misses and his open mouth slides wetly along Brian’s spit-slick shaft.

“Jesus Christ,” Arin rumbles.

“Do you want to try?” Brian offers.

Arin moves forward like he’s hypnotized. Dan’s head jerks up and his eyes clear, like he’s waking up. He looks at Arin, almost startled, and then his eyes go to Arin’s cock again. Arin nearly blows his load right there when Dan actually licks his lips.

“Yeah?” Arin asks, a little hoarse, staring Dan down.

Dan’s voice is wrecked. “Please.”

“Please what?”

And suddenly, somehow, Dan manages to look shy. _Does he think I’ll freak out? That I could walk away from this now?_

It occurs to Arin that he hasn’t said anything to the contrary. “You look fucking hot like this,” Arin says, which he probably should have mentioned as soon as Dan stripped down. “You’re so - fuck, you’re so good for Brian.” A stroke of inspiration hits. “You’re such a good boy, Danny.”

And yeah, those were the magic words. Dan shudders and draws in a breath. “Arin, fuck. Let me - please let me be good for you too.”

Arin’s knees are turning to jelly. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to remain standing while Dan fucking Avidan goes down on him. The couch looks appealing, and so he goes to sit. “Come here, then,” he tells Dan. His jeans are constrictive so Arin shoves them - and his underwear - down and off. Then, realizing that the black T-shirt and nothing else is not exactly an alluring look, Arin shucks that off too. He’s fully naked, at work, for the first time, about to get his dick sucked by his best friend and longtime crush.

Dan, with a thousand unspoken words and feelings sparkling behind his warm dark eyes, crawls forward to settle between Arin’s legs. Slowly, he places his hands on Arin’s thighs, as if he’s unsure that he’s allowed. _I could. I could order him to keep them behind his back, and he’d obey -_ but Arin likes his gentle touch. Behind him, Brian watches impassively. 

“Looks good?” Arin asks, anxious, because thirty seconds of someone staring at his dick like it was a forbidden dessert was a little nerve wracking.

Dan swallows. “I didn’t know you were so big.”

That makes Arin grin like an idiot. Dan isn‘t even trying to be coquettish; he sounds earnest. “When did you become a fucking porn star? You’re gonna make me blow all over your face if you keep complimenting it.”

Dan barks a laugh. Arin can feel his breath on his cock. “I like when Brian does that.”

“Jesus Christ, Dan.”

Dan laughs again, his eyes all crinkled and beautiful, and Arin wonders if he would ever be able to live up to Brian’s levels of sadism and give Dan the rough treatment he’d asked for. He steels himself.

“Hurry up,” Arin says suddenly, taking himself in hand at the base and offering it to Dan. “It’s not gonna suck itself.” 

Dan’s smile doesn’t fade. His pink tongue pokes out and swipes across Arin’s slit, teasing.

 _He’s pushing me on purpose._

Brian tilts his head. “Is that how you treat your boss, Dan?”

Arin had almost forgotten about Dan’s evident boss kink. He grabs Dan’s ponytail. “Do you want to keep your job or not?”

And Dan groans, going limp in Arin’s grasp. 

“I asked you a question.” Arin’s drunk with power.

Dan wets his lips, his laughter gone for good. “I want to keep my job. Please don’t fire me. I’ll be good, I’ll let you do anything.”

“Anything?” Now that brought up some interesting thoughts.

Brian speaks up when Dan goes red. “He’s not lying. If you don’t want his mouth, he’ll let you put it in his ass.”

Arin swallows. “And he likes that?” He hadn’t been sure if Brian had just been talking dirty before or if he’d actually meant it.

“Getting it up the ass? It took him a while to get used to the idea, but after I showed him how good it feels, he couldn’t get enough. Now he’s crazy for it.”

“Brian,” Dan splutters, ducking his head. Tendrils of hair are springing out of the loose ponytail, curls spilling over Arin’s white thighs.

Arin likes him flustered. He strokes a hand over the coarse curls. “What happened to you never having put anything up your butt?”

“That was - I said that _years_ ago. What happened to me not being your type?” Dan snarks back.

“When did I say that?”

“Like three weeks ago when we were recording!”

“I say a lot of shit while we’re doing Game Grumps,” Arin says mildly. “And maybe I’m used to pointed questions about how I feel about you. Maybe I’m a little defensive.”

“What do you mean?”

 _I’m not sure I want to talk about how I’ve been half in love with you for five years while your mouth is two inches from my dick._ Arin takes his cock in hand and holds it out again. “Maybe you should be a good boy and suck this already.”

“Take your punishment like a slut,” Brian adds. He’s standing directly behind Dan, stroking himself. “Show Arin what you’re willing to do for us to keep your job.”

Dan squeezes Arin’s thighs and wraps his mouth over the head of Arin’s cock, just like that. 

They both moan, Dan sending delicious vibrations through Arin’s cock. All of Arin’s breath leaves him in a rush, his brain suddenly consumed with the wet heat enveloping him. Dan’s mouth is silk and velvet, his tongue limber and skilled. He’s beautiful and yet - Arin’s naked, and Dan’s not, and that seems a shame. Before Arin can get lost in pleasure, he pushes Dan’s head away.

“You should take your underwear off.”

Dan’s lips are slack and shiny. His unfocused eyes look up at Arin. He blinks once and they clear. “Should I?”

Arin can‘t tell if it‘s another tease or if Dan’s brain is as foggy as his own. The idea that he could have such an effect on Dan is intoxicating. “You’re going to,” he corrects himself. “Take them off, or maybe I’ll hire someone else. Shouldn’t be hard to find somebody that actually wants to work during the day instead of flirting and begging for dick every time I’m not looking.”

Brian cracks a smile, but Dan doesn’t. He just lets out a shaky breath and awkwardly wriggles out of his boxers. 

Dan’s all legs and angles, knobby knees and jutting hipbones, deceptively frail. From where he’s sitting, Arin can’t see much of his ass, but he’s caught glimpses before. He knows it’s small enough to fit neatly in the palms of his hands. 

His cock, on the other hand, is anything but small. He’s longer and thicker than Arin, with a more shapely head, his upward curve almost an exact flip of Arin’s downward bend. When Dan resettles himself on his knees Arin watches the rosy head bounce against his belly, thinking how kissable it looks.

 _Another day._

“Fuck yeah,” groans Arin, as Dan’s hot mouth takes him in again. This time he’s not fucking around. Arin’s downward curve follows the natural path of Dan’s throat, and Dan doesn’t seem to struggle at all to take in more than half his length. Arin holds the back of Dan’s neck and thanks the powers above that he’d chosen to nap in his office today instead of going home.

Dan doesn’t need the encouragement, but Arin guides him up and down anyway. They establish a rhythm - again, Arin’s struck by how practiced Dan’s movements are - until Arin feels like he’s going to explode.

Brian startles him by kneeling behind Dan. Dan makes a surprised noise around Arin’s cock and breaks the rhythm. Brian’s taking him by the hips, pulling backward. Dan lifts his head and tries to turn it to see.

“Keep sucking,” Brian orders harshly, slapping Dan’s ass lightly. Dan jumps, but obeys. 

_He doesn’t dare cross Brian,_ Arin notes. He wonders how hard Brian’s spanked him in the past. 

Dan whimpers as he’s tugged into a suggestive position, thighs perpendicular to the floor, forcing him to lean his weight forward to keep his balance. Brian looks very satisfied with himself, and no wonder. Dan’s bare ass is on display for him, and Dan’s helpless, pinned between the two men.

“Are you going to fuck him?” Arin asks breathlessly.

“You want me to?”

“I - ” Arin flounders. “Is it up to me?”

“This is your office,” Brian shrugs. “Plus you might have to fuck his mouth for him if he gets too overwhelmed. He’s better at sucking dick when he doesn’t have something in his ass.”

“Have you done this with someone else?” 

“Never,” Brian smirks. “He likes toys, though. Especially glass ones.” 

Arin sucks air through his teeth at that image. “Then yes. I want you to fuck him.”

Brian magically produces a black travel-sized squeeze bottle from somewhere. In a flash, he’s fully naked - and that’s distracting enough on its own, Arin thinks as he checks out Brian’s body with interest. He’s never had a crush on Brian, exactly, but his soft but firm build and commanding presence definitely has appeal. In another flash, Brian’s got the cap open and his fingers covered in clear slick gel, and he wastes no time in opening Dan up.

Dan jerks forward as Brian slides his middle finger inside him and ends up gagging on Arin’s cock for the first time. Arin feels a mix of sympathy and lust. _He wants to be punished_ , he reminds himself. _He likes it rough._

Brian fits another finger in and begins to pump his hand in and out, making Dan shake. His mouth loses some of the tight suction, but Arin’s almost grateful. It’ll make it easier to last longer if Dan is distracted.

“He’s still a little stretched from this morning,” Brian informs Arin as he uses his free hand to slick his cock. Arin watches the movement with interest but peels his eyes away when Brian’s words sink in.

“He just got fucked this morning and he still acted up all day?” he asks roughly. Dan shudders and makes a wet muffled noise.

“He’s a handful,” Brian agrees, twisting his hand. “Insatiable.”

“Mmmh,” Dan makes a protesting sound like he disagrees.

Arin and Brian react at the same moment, Arin yanking Dan’s hair and Brian shoving a third finger in his hole. Tears spring to Dan’s eyes and his cock jerks.

“He usually drops the attitude once I start fucking him so hard he can’t think straight,” Brian explains. 

“Maybe you should hurry up, then.”

Brian pulls his hand free. “I think you’re right.”

Brian wipes his lubed hand with a tissue and balances himself on his knees, holding onto Dan’s hip for balance. Arin doesn’t miss the way Dan’s back arches like he knows the exact height his ass has to be for Brian’s cock to get inside him. 

“Keep your ass still,” Brian orders him, “and keep that mouth busy for Arin. You want to be the office slut, you’re gonna have to learn how to get fucked from both ends.”

Arin watches, incredulous, as Brian lines up his thick cock and presses it between Dan’s pert cheeks. Brian looks impossibly big next to Dan’s ass and narrow hips. But suddenly he’s moving forward, and his cock is disappearing, and Dan’s making choked noises around Arin’s dick as his fingers tighten on Arin’s thighs.

Arin releases the back of Dan’s head just in case things get too intense for him. Dan’s eyelashes are fluttering and there’s a rivulet of saliva dripping from his chin. Arin feels the scrape of his teeth against his shaft and hisses.

“You’re okay,” Brian tells Dan. “You’re okay, you can do it.” Somehow, his hips are flush with Dan’s ass. He rubs Dan’s back soothingly. “Tap out if you have to.” 

And then Brian starts to move, rocking his hips in little pulses at first, giving Dan shallow thrusts while still buried deep. Dan responds by sucking with more enthusiasm. His cheeks hollow and his tongue flexes, giving the sensitive underside of the head extra attention each time he pulls back. Arin still holds the base for him, but in a move that surprises the hell out of Arin, Dan reaches up and grabs Arin’s wrist to pull it away. 

“Good boy,” Arin encourages as Dan takes his cock all the way down his throat. “Fuck, look at you.” 

Brian pushes in to the hilt again. “Totally filled up at each end. And look at the slut, he loves it.”

“He does,” Arin agrees thickly. “Fuck.”

And then Brian groans and drops the cool composure, starting to fuck Dan’s ass for real. Dan’s body is jerked back and forth, forward onto Arin’s dick and back onto Brian’s, and the wet noises he’s making are disgusting and graphic. It’s a scene straight out of a porno, but it’s Danny fucking Sexbang between them, taking cock like a pro. Arin’s already gritting his teeth with the strain of holding back. He can sense that he won’t be able to keep this up for long.

“So tight,” Brian groans, speeding up. “He’s so tight, Arin, wait till you fuck him.”

“Next time,” Arin pants.

“Next time we’ll switch positions? Me in front, you in the back?”

“Fuck yeah, we will.”

“Good.”

Dan’s breath is coming in quick little puffs from his nose. His fingers are going to leave bruises on Arin’s thighs. Between his legs, his cock is bouncing with the force of Brian’s thrusts, and steadily dripping a sticky white trail onto the floor. There’s enough pre that it almost looks like he came already. Arin knows the feeling; he’s messy as hell when he plays with his prostate, too. He wonders if Dan can come just from being fucked. Arin had tried to, and gotten close, but had never quite managed a fully hands free climax.

Then Dan swallows him to the base again, his throat pumping around Arin’s shaft, and Arin can’t think about anything anymore.

Brian can tell Arin’s getting close. His eyes glitter. “You should do it on his face.”

“Yeah?” The idea is certainly tempting. “Yeah, okay.”

Arin doesn’t ask. He doesn’t have to be told twice that Dan likes this. As his balls tighten and draw up, the fire in his groin a raging inferno, Arin pulls himself from the tight wet heat and strokes himself fast and desperate. Dan whines, mouth open, head straining forward like he’s begging for Arin’s dick, but Arin holds him back. 

“Close your eyes,” he orders, and he’s grateful for Dan’s quick reflexes. Not a half-second after Dan squeezes his eyes shut and tips his head back, mouth still open - _yeah, he’s definitely done this before_ \- Arin’s climax surges through him. 

Dan makes a surprised noise when the first spurt catches him high up on the cheek. For a split second Arin remembers playing with makeup for the show, pouring sticky lip gloss down Dan’s cheekbone, and how he tilted his head so it wouldn’t drip into his mouth. Arin aims the rest of his load at Dan’s lips and chin. Dan, his eyes still closed, starts to lick up what he can reach.

“Good boy,” Arin groans, and scoops some of the worst off Dan’s cheek with a finger. He slips the finger into Dan’s mouth and Dan sucks it clean without hesitation. They lock eyes just as Brian starts to make his final, brutal thrusts. 

Dan cries out sweetly into the thick, steamy air as Brian pounds into him with incredible force. The sound of skin slapping on skin is so loud that Arin’s sure Dan will bruise. From the ecstatic look on Dan’s face, Arin knows he doesn’t care. 

“Fuck,” Brian gasps, and for once he doesn’t sound so cool and controlled. “Fuck, Danny, taking it so good, gonna fill your little ass with my cum.”

“Y-yes,” Dan’s voice stutters from his whole body rocking back and forth. “Yes, p-please, I’m your good boy - t-tell me I’m a good boy - ”

Brian seizes Dan’s ponytail and pulls hard. Dan’s back arches impossibly. Dan actually screams. The sound cuts the air like a knife. Arin’s mouth drops open. He could almost fucking get hard again, watching this. His cum is still dripping slowly down Dan’s chin.

“Good boy,” Brian growls. “Squeeze that ass around me, yeah, like that - you’re such a good boy, Danny, my good little slut.”

“I - I - can I - ” Dan can barely speak, but Brian understands.

“You can come,” Brian says, and Dan’s body arches impossibly as he paints the floor below with thick pearlescent spurts.

Brian slams his cock in to the hilt and stills, groaning as he empties himself inside Dan. Dan slumps, boneless and twitching. After a moment of perfect silence, Brian rubs Dan’s back and murmurs, “Good boy” again as he takes himself in hand and eases out. 

Arin feels disgustingly sweaty but utterly sated. He’s the first to move, to break the spell. “I need a towel or something, fuck.”

“ _You_ need a towel?” Dan sits up and makes a face as he pulls a lock of hair from the drying sticky mess on his cheek. 

“Hey, you asked for it.”

“Want me to get you a wet cloth?” Brian asks, standing up and stretching.

“I’ll just rinse off in the bathroom. I have to pee anyway.”

Dan slips into his boxers and shirt and heads out of the room. Arin slowly pushes himself up from the couch, mopping sweat off his brow with an arm. Brian strolls across the room, naked and totally comfortable, and comes back with a sparkling water for himself and Arin’s stainless steel water bottle from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Arin presses the cold bottle to his forehead before opening it and taking a swig.

“No problem,” Brian says easily. He finds his own clothes on the floor and starts to put them in order. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Arin says truthfully. “Weirdly cool with this, actually. I thought it might be awkward after, but…”

“We love each other,” Brian shrugs. “All three of us. There’s nothing to feel awkward about.”

“Exactly,” Arin agrees. 

Dan comes back into the lounge with his face clean and his hair down. He smiles sheepishly at Arin and makes for him first, but Brian stops him. He cups Dan’s face in his hand, murmuring something too low for Arin to hear. 

Arin watches as Dan nods and leans in to meet Brian’s kiss. Then Brian approaches Arin again.

“So I have to go,” he says. “Rachel’s waiting up for me. You think you can stay for a bit, and give him a ride home?”

The _you two should probably talk_ is left unsaid, but Arin understands perfectly well. He loves Brian even harder for it. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Brian doesn’t lean in to kiss Arin too - even after what they shared, they’re still just friends - but he does give Arin a hug, firmer and warmer than Arin’s used to from him. It reminds him of the way Brian would hug Dan after a show, squeezing him tight, his love clearly written all over it. Arin glows warm inside and hugs him back.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” he says, and then he’s gone, leaving Dan and Arin standing alone together in the lounge.

Dan makes the first move. 

He comes toward Arin and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Arin squeezes back.

“This is okay, yeah?” Dan whispers to him, faintly anxious. “You’re not having - I don’t know - ”

“Regrets? Second thoughts?”

“Yeah.”

Arin takes his time to answer, wanting Dan to know that he wasn’t blurting out empty platitudes - that he had thought this through, had discussed what he thought were hopeless feelings with Suzy. He squeezes Dan’s bony hand again and says, “No regrets. I’m glad this happened.” 

Something tense in Dan’s face relaxes. There’s a beat of silence, and then he takes a breath and says, “Normally, um, Brian stays with me after. I like to cuddle. I understand it’s super late for him. For me, too, but maybe - I don’t know - you could come back with me, maybe watch a movie, or, um - ”

“Netflix and chill?” 

Dan’s laugh bubbles up like a spring. “Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah, I’m down.”

“And you’ll stay the night?”

“If you want me to.”

The tips of Dan’s ears turn red. “I’ve wanted it for a long time.” 

_Suzy’s always right_ , Arin thinks to himself with a grin. He thinks he can bear the smug I-told-you-so look she’s going to wear for the next week after this if it means he gets to wake up in Dan’s bed once in a while - maybe even with Brian on the other side, the three of them cozy in the big king bed.

The anticipation isn’t half as sweet as the excitement on Dan’s face, or the taste of his mouth as he pushes Arin against the wall and kisses him breathless.

Life, he thinks, is pretty damn good.


End file.
